1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to machine tools and in particular to a new and useful machine tool with at least one tool magazine which has several substantially semicircular tool carriers and wherein the tool magazine is movable in two planes and rotatable in a third plane relative to the headstock containing the main spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known are machine tools whose magazines are disk-shaped and rotatable about their axis, but otherwise stationary. In these machine tools, a servicing device and a tool changing device are necessary for moving the tools out of the magazine into the main spindle.
Known are also machine tools which have no servicing device. Here then change of the tools from the magazine into the main spindle and vice versa is effected directly by a tool changing device.
A disadvantage of both machine tools is that an elaborate tool changing device is required for the tool changing operation. This means considerable expenditures for structural and functional elements, and the necessary electric and hydraulic control elements.